


I am terrible at naming things

by megz2001



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megz2001/pseuds/megz2001
Summary: No Robert/Rebecca happened in this. Sandra did not get sick but Chas has gone on an extended holiday.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> No Robert/Rebecca happened in this. Sandra did not get sick but Chas has gone on an extended holiday.

Liv was trying to understand the work that Robert had given her to do when a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the door. She was surprised to see Jacob on the other side of the door. They hadn’t spoken properly since she started on him that day for not sticking up for Gabby.  
"Hi?" she says wondering what he was doing at the pub.  
"Can i come in?" he asks.  
"Um, i guess" Liv says gesturing him into the living room.  
Jacob sits on the sofa looking uncomfortable to be there. Liv shoves her schoolwork back into her bag. She sits on the other end of the sofa and they sit quietly for a few minutes before Jacob finally breaks the silence.  
"Can i ask you something?" he says turning to face her.  
"Um.. Sure" she replies beginning to wonder what he could possibly want to know.  
"Gabby and I haven’t been getting on great lately and what happened with Josh didn’t help either…" he starts.  
"I don’t mean to rush you or anything Jacob but what’s your question?" Liv asks impatiently. A few moments of silence pass.  
"Does Gabby still like me?" he finally says looking nervous.  
"I don’t know, Jacob she doesn’t really talk to me about that stuff anymore, or at least since the thing with Josh" she replies.  
"Oh" Jacob says sadly before rushing out the back door slamming it behind himself.  
"What’s with people slamming doors around here?" Robert asks coming into the back room with Aaron.  
"I don’t know, but what’s up with Jacob then Liv, he took off out of here rather quickly?" Aaron asks Liv while getting a beer out of the fridge.  
"Dunno" she replies.  
"Don’t you think you better go after him" says Robert.  
'Probably' Liv thinks before sighing and heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv caught up with Jacob easily, she pulled softly on his arm so he would slow down.  
''Hey, why'd you storm off?'' she asked.  
''No reason, I mean you can't tell me anything about Gabby and you and I aren't exactly friends'' he replied looking towards the ground.  
''It's not just that I can tell, you can tell me it's not like I am going to go shouting it from the rooftops'' Liv said quietly.  
''Ok I'll talk to you... but not here'' Jacob sighed, ''the Cricket field should be empty''.  
They walked in silence, only stopping at the shop so Jacob could tell David he was going out rather than sitting in the pub's back room with Liv.  
''So, what's up?'' Liv asked with smile when they reached the field.  
''Do you ever feel like everything in your life just goes wrong?'' Jacob asked.  
''Well my dad was a rapist and my mum abandoned me, what do you think?'' Liv replied sarcastically.  
''You're not the only person in the world who's mum has left them'' Jacob said.  
''Right, sorry, I forgot your mum left'' Liv whispered.  
Looking towards the empty cricket hut, Liv had an idea.  
''Hey'' she started, ''why don't you and I just go and get hammered and forget what crappy lives we seem to have''.  
''Sounds fun but with what booze'' Jacob replied.  
''The booze I nicked off the shelf at the shop'' Liv said shaking a bottle of vodka.  
Jacob smiled and took off towards the hut with a laugh. Liv shook her head smiling and followed him.  
''What could possibly happen'' she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking in this chapter

They both sat down on the wooden floor leaning under one of the windows. Taking a swig from the bottle Liv passed it to Jacob. They sat in silence for a few minutes.   
''Am I hot?'' Jacob asked.  
''What!?'' Liv replied, ''where did that come from?''  
''I'm not asking if you like me or anything I just want to know if you think I'm attractive'' he said.  
Liv was silent for a few moments thinking over her answer. She did think he was kinda cute but she didn't want to make things awkward. Liv took another swig of vodka before replying.  
'Sure? I mean you're not ugly if that helps' Liv said.  
It seemed to do the trick as Jacob sat there with a smile on his face.  
They talked about school and friends for a while before it started to get dark.  
'Hey Jacob, we better head back' Liv said starting to stand up.   
'Okay' replied Jacob as he made a move to stand up. He wobbled a bit at first but after a few moments he was okay.  
They made their was back to the village in silence. As they approached the pub Liv turned to say goodbye to Jacob.  
'Bye Jacob see you around?' Liv asked hopefully. Instead of giving her an answer Jacob kissed her. When he pulled away he said 'definitely'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter Four

Liv wasn't sure what to think about Jacob kissing her. On one hand she thought he might have done it because he was drunk and wouldn't remember it, on the other didn't drunk actions speak sober thoughts?

It was a few days before Liv saw Jacob again. He was working behind the till at David’s shop. Liv picked up a magazine, a bottle of coke and a packet of crisps. Heading up to the till to pay Liv hoped it wouldn't be awkward between them.  
‘£4:20 please Liv’ Jacob said after he scanned the items. Liv handed him the money and turned to leave.  
‘Liv wait’ Jacob said grabbing her arm.  
‘What do you want?’ Liv asked.  
‘Can we talk about what happened? I think I need to explain’ Jacob replied.  
‘Sure, see you later?’ Liv said nervously.  
Liv hurried out of the shop as soon as Jacob nodded his head.

Liv spent the rest of the day wondering what Jacob wanted to say. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Gabby approaching.  
‘Hey! What's up?’ Gabby asked sitting down next to Liv by the bus stop.  
‘Nothing, just thinking’ Liv replied.  
They sat in silence until the bus pulled up.  
‘You coming into Hotten?’ Gabby asked.  
‘Nah’ Liv replied ‘I've got to wait ‘till Jacob gets off shift at the shop he wants to ‘talk’ to me, whatever that means’.  
‘Okay see you later’ Gabby said getting on the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me if you want more


End file.
